


Our King

by AngelynMoon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Sad, what came after the battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: After Thorin dies the Company has to go on.





	Our King

Summary: After Thorin dies the Company has to go on.

 

\-----

They knelt down where Thorin had fallen. Their King was dead. They few, his Company, they who had followed him across Middle-Earth, they would call no other King.

 

\-------

Dwalin was the first to leave the Mountain after Bilbo returned to the Shire, the ghost of Thorin in his Madness too much to bare as he walked the halls. Dwalin had gathered his things, a small portion of his treasure from the quest and turned his feet towards the Wilds.

For months Dwalin wandered until his feet brought him to a round green door, rune still marked upon it and though Bilbo had told them not to knock Dwalin found himself ringing the doorbell as he had so long ago.

Bilbo had welcomed him, offered him food and bed, introducing the small child that had come into his care and Dwalin had been glad there were no questions about Erebor or why Dwalin was in the Sire rather than the Mountain.

\-------

The second, third, and fourth to leave the Mountains was Bofur, Bombur, and Bifur, returning to the Blue Mountains with their treasure and heavy hearts. The made no mention to the others of Dwalin in the Shire with Bilbo after their rest there.

\-------

Nori and Dori left next, Dori taking residence in Dale, offering teas and cakes and taking tailoring commissions from Bard for his children, them and no other.

Nori took to the road, like he had before the Quest and died along it, found and buried by a Great Bearman who remembered the Dwarrow he'd offered shelter to for a night.

\-------

Gloin and Oin found themselves returning to the Blue Mountains as well, Oin to watch his Nephew grow and Gloin to his lovely wife who would not part with the home she had raised their son in.

\-----

Balin and Ori looked to Moria and decided that they would take it back from the goblins and orcs. They raised an Army and marched and within a year Balin was named Lord of Moria and Ori his head scribe.

\-----

Messages passed so sparsely between them all that none had cause for alarm when one stopped writing, first Nori, Buried beneath silver stone on Beorn's gardens and then Bofur, lost in a cave in at the Blue Mountains with Bifur.

Oin joined them, goin in his sleep one night and never waking.

When Balin ceased writing from Moria Dwalin bade Bilbo and young Frodo farewell in the Shire and never returned, dragged beneath the waters by the beast that Guarded the entrance to Moria.

Balin and Ori had been lost in battle and by time, deep in the Mines of Moria, Durin's Bane approaching.

As for Gloin, Bombur, and Dori, they continue on and call no other king until they join theirs in the Halls of Waiting, a Company reunited at last.

\------

What the hell did I just write, Gods. So, I rewatched the Hobbit trilogy and had some Dwarf feels about how they'd probably never be able to see Dain as their king and Voila, this got spat out.


End file.
